The Amazing SpiderMan: Glee Edition
by LaxChick69
Summary: Rachel Berry hasn't seen her fathers in ten years, after the night she was dropped off at her Aunt Shelby and Uncle Will's home. What happens when she finds her Dad's old briefcase and all his notes from OsCorp? What happens when she visits OsCorp and gets bitten by a super spider that gives her spider-like qualities? Pezberry romance and yes, it's a Spider-Man inspired story :
1. Prologue

**_Okay guys so I just saw "The Amazing Spider-Man" today and I gotta say, I absolutely loved it! If I could see it again like right now, I would because it was that good. If you haven't seen it, go out and see it like right this minute because it's truly amazing. So I got this idea like, what if I took that storyline and put the Glee characters into it? Well, this is it and I gotta say, I'm really passionate about this. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other Glee fanfic, I just haven't been feeling it lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this because I'm really enjoying writing it :)._**

**_I don't own anything :(_**

__

_10 years ago_

_ "3, 2, 1! Ready or not here I come!" I called, standing from my spot on the stairs and uncovering my eyes. I walked into the living room slowly, scanning the room slowly for any signs of my Dad. I walked around the couch and saw a pair of shoes poking out from the bottom of the curtains and I smile split across my face. Quickly and stealthily, I yanked the curtains aside only for a broom with a bowler hat on top to fall out and clatter to the floor. I pouted then turned around and scanned the room again. I walked across the room to the table where our family pictures sat and picked up my Dad's glasses, grinning and putting them on and looking around the room. Everything was blurry and the glasses made my head hurt. I took the things off and set them back down where I found them, then made my way over to the closet. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened it, sifted through the coats, and came up with nothing of interest. Irritation was starting to set in but I didn't let it show as I walked down the hall through our family's spacious apartment to my Dad's study. I was almost certain that's where he was going to be, considering the doors were shut. I slowly pushed them opened and stepped into the room. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the state of the room. All of Dad's papers were scattered around on his desk and floor. The chair that sat in front of his desk was toppled to the side, his lamp broken on his desk, and the french doors behind the desk were shattered in a couple places and sat swinging in the wind as rain pounded down outside. _

_ "Dad!" I called, rooted in place in the middle of the room. I heard pounding feet and I looked behind me just as Dad appeared, putting his glasses on his face. His eyes scanned the destruction and his eyes filled with worry. _

_ "Hiram!" Dad yelled and Daddy came running, saw the damage and promptly scooped me into his arms and I watched over Daddy's shoulder as Dad grabbed his briefcase and started shoving different things into it quickly. Daddy took me to my room, grabbed my pink polka dotted suitcase and started throwing all my clothes into it, as I sat on my bed and watched. _

_ "Daddy, why are you packing my suitcase?" I asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Daddy looked up and stared at me, as if debating whether or not to tell me what was going on. _

_ "We're going to be leaving for awhile honey that's all. But it's been sprung on us so I have to pack you all up very quickly." Daddy explained, then went back to his task. It took him all of fifteen minutes to pack me all up and take my stuff down to the front room. Dad was in their room packing their things while Daddy turned the TV off, closed all the curtains, and made sure all the lights were off. When they were all finished, Daddy scooped me into his arms and rushed me out through the rain to our Volvo. He quickly buckled me into my car seat and got into the passenger seat, while Dad through all our bags into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. He turned the car on and we sped off down the street through the rain. _

_ I only caught bits and pieces of the conversation as they were talking in whispers but it seemed serious. When we pulled up to my Aunt Shelby and Uncle Will's house, I was surprised. But kinda happy since they're the only other family I know. Daddy carried me inside and set me down in the living room and told me to play with my dollies. I nodded and walked over to my huge doll house while Daddy went into the kitchen where I had briefly spotted my Aunt and Uncle. Dad brought the bags in and set them down in the entrance of the living room then hurried into the kitchen. The adults talked for about an hour and I snuck to the edge of the living room and peeked into the kitchen. Aunt Shelby was standing behind my Uncle Will, rubbing his back while my Dad and Daddy sat with their backs to me. Uncle Will, Dad, and Daddy were all hunched over the kitchen table and talking in whispers. Aunt Shelby looked up and spotted me and gave me a weak, sad smile. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight but didn't really question it. Finally, Dad, Daddy, and Uncle Will stood and the group walked into the living room. I acted like I hadn't been spying and looked up at my parents with wide eyes. Dad stooped and scooped me into his arms, hugging me tightly. _

_ "You're going to be staying with Uncle Will and Aunt Shelby for awhile Rach. Be good for them okay?" Dad told me and I pouted a little bit. As he stood I grasped his hand. He looked down at me curiously. _

_ "But I wanna go with you Dad," I told him and he looked at me sadly. _

_ "You can't sweetie, I'm sorry," He told me, then pulled his hand from mine and went to grab his coat. Daddy picked me up and hugged me tightly, crying the whole time. _

_ "She likes to sleep with a light on and she gets a story read every night before she goes to bed. And-" Daddy was instructing, sobbing the whole time until Dad came up and made him set me down. I stared up at my parents were teary eyes and I watched as they left through the front door. Aunt Shelby picked me up and rubbed my back as Uncle Will took my suitcase up to my room. Aunt Shelby took me up after him, tucked me in, and left a small nightlight on. That night I cried myself to sleep, wondering when I was going to see my parents again._

__

_**R&R and I hope you enjoyed :)**  
_

_**LaxChick out :) **_


	2. Chapter One

_Okay so second chapter in one day! This is present day, Rachel is now sixteen years old and lives in lower east side Manhattan. Rachel is in the Peter Parker role and Santana is the Gwen Stacy of this story. Puck is the Flash bully too so heads up on that. _

_I own nothing :( _

I walked down the hall of McKinley Midtown High School, a complete and total anamoly. I'm not a loser but I'm not popular either. Just like pretty much the rest of the schools population, I was just kinda there. The only thing that I seemed to be notable for was my photography skills, which has gotten me a few school awards and numeral compliments from different students. I pulled my iPod out of my jeans pocket and skipped the crappy show tunes that my Aunt Shelby was obsessed with and somehow got onto the device. When I was satisfied with the song, I stuck the music player back into my pocket and kept going on my merry way. That is until I remembered that I had to put up the debate team picture for Ms. Cromwell before she chewed my ass anymore about it. I stopped at the glass case where all the school team pictures were hung and slid it open, grabbed a couple tacs from the stack in the corner inside the case and started hanging it up. Just as I was finishing, I felt a body slam into me while they were passing me by. I turned and glared at Puck, the resident jackass and all-star basketball player at school.

"Sorry Berry, didn't see ya there," He called, turning and smirking cockily at me.

"Yup okay thanks Puck!" I called back, rolling my eyes and turning back to the task. I stared at the picture, analyzing the face of Santana Lopez, leader of the Debate team. A small smile graced my features as I slid the case shut and went on my way to class.

Well that was the plan until a girl I vaguely recognized as being Quinn Fabray stopped me, grabbing my jacket by the sleeve. I stopped and turned towards her while taking my earbud out.

"Hey you're Rachel right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Uhh yeah, that would be me." I said, kinda dumbfounded that this really pretty girl was even talking to me. Wait she's talking shit Rachel focus.

"I love your photos in the yearbook and posted around the school!" She was saying and I was sufficiently startled.

"Um thanks." I stammered, rubbing the back of my neck and looking at the girl nervously. She hugged her books to her chest and looked at me with her bright eyes.

"So, what are you doing Friday night?" Quinn asked and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline. Didn't know she was gay but hey, might as well test this out.

"Hmmm I don't think anything. Nope nothing at all." I responded, shrugging and shifting my the strap of my camera up onto my shoulder.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could stop by my house and take some pictures of my boyfriends car. I really wanna get him something cool for his birthday and I think me posing with his car would make him happy." Quinn explained and my heart sank a little bit. Of course she has a boyfriend you dumbass, she's pretty and nice.

"Yeah that sounds really cool. Sure I'll help ya out. I'll stop by around eight, okay?" I told her, smiling nicely. She nearly squealed and hugged me quickly.

"Thanks," She said, then closed her locker and walked off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I stuck my earbud back in and started off to my next class, setting my skateboard down and starting to ride it down the hall. That is until Mr. Drew stopped me.

"Ms. Berry, would you like to keep your skateboard?" He asked, looking me over as I grabbed it out from under me and held it in my hands.

"Yes sir," I responded and he nodded.

"Well, keep it off the ground then," He said and I nodded, holding it above my head.

"This high enough?" I asked as I walked away, earning a look from him as he stepped back into his classroom.

As I turned the corner, I set the board back down and skated off down the hall. My first three classes passed as usual, with me sitting in the back with my head down and earbud in, occasionally answering a question for the teacher or a classmate. When lunch finally rolled around, I was relieved. I was starving and needed to take some more pictures. I skated down the hall, dodging people left and right until I made it to the courtyard. Imagine my surprise when I hopped off my board and stepped into the courtyard to see Santana Lopez sitting on top of one of the red plastic picnic tables, her legs daggling as she read a book. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail only leaving her bangs down. Her eyes were trained on the book in her hands and she looked breathtaking. I took my camera off my shoulder and lined the shot up and took the picture. I smiled to myself and as I looked around, the smile disappeared. I spotted a crowd across the yard surrounding one of the tables and I could see flashes of Puck's mohawk. I walked across the yard, a bad feeling swelling in the pit of my stomach. As I drew closer to the crowd, I heard them chanting, "Eat it, eat it," over and over.

I shoved my way through the crowd until I could properly see what was going on and I nearly groaned and rolled my eyes at the sight before me. Puck was holding Kurt Hummel upside down, shoving his face into a plate of gross looking food that was most likely puked up or spit on. Puck kept saying, "Eat it, really it's not that bad" or a variation of the saying. After a couple minutes of watching, I stepped forward.

"Puck stop it seriously this is stupid," I piped up. Puck continued but looked up at me.

"Stay out of this Berry," He said, smirking and going back to his task. I sighed and looked at Kurt.

"Don't eat it man." I told him and Puck stopped but continued holding Kurt.

"What did I just say Berry? Stay out of this, this is funny." Puck snapped and I rolled my eyes. Puck started back up and I felt irritation growing in me.

"Noah, knock it off," I snapped, glaring at the boy before me. Everyone went silent and Puck stopped his actions, set Kurt down, and turned towards me.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked lowly and I looked at him expectantly.

"I just wanted you to put him down," I said and before I knew it, I was punched with a right hook right across the face. My head jerked to the side and I stumbled back, just to feel Puck's fist slam into my gut. I hunched over and toppled to the ground. Everyone was backing up and staring with wide eyes at the spectacle happening before them. I lay groaning on the ground. Puck advanced still and kicked me square in the stomach. I felt vomit coming up and I held it in.

"Don't mess with shit that isn't yours to mess with," Puck said, and got ready for another attack when he was stopped.

"Puck, hey are we still on for tonight?" Santana asked, stepping through the crowd and putting a hand lightly on Puck's chest. He looked at her distractedly then looked at me.

"Uh yeah." He mumbled and Santana turned his attention back to her.

"I hope you've been working on your studying. I don't want to be disappointed." Santana told him and I looked up at the duo.

"Let's go to class Puck. I think it's better to go now." Santana coaxed and Puck finally gave him.

"Yeah okay San," He said, sent a glare and smirk at me and then walked off with the Latina. She looked back at me and gave me a sympathetic look before walking out of the courtyard. The crowd dispersed as I slowly started gathering my things and getting up. I looked around and found my camera lying several feet away but it looked relatively intact. Groaning, I made my way over to it and picked it up, examining the device for any damage. It looked perfectly fine, much to my relief, and I put it back onto my shoulder, grabbed my skateboard and backpack, and headed off to class.

_R&R and I hope you enjoyed :) _

_LaxChick69 out :) _


	3. Chapter Two

_So thanks to everyone who has favorited or started following this story but really, I would like some comments or reviews because I wanna know what you guys think. And to address my one reviewer, no I'm not killing off Santana, this is following the story of the movie, where she is not killed but her father is. So now off to the story! :) _

_I don't own anything sadly :( _

Quickly I slipped into class, hoping Mrs. Pillsbury wouldn't notice that I was tardy yet again. Thank God this time she didn't notice as I slid into my seat, setting my board next to it with my backpack on top of it. I was just laying my head down onto my folded arms when Santana turned around with a soft smile on her face.  
"Did you go to the nurse? You might have a concussion," She said and I cocked an eyebrow but smiled back.  
"Yeah I totally went ot the nurse," I lied, still smiling. Santana nodded, grinning and turned around to face the front then second guessed herself and turned back around.  
"What's your name?" She asked and I gave her a weird look.  
"You know my name." I stated and she nodded.  
"Yep I do but do you know your name? Checking for a concussion," She asked and I gave her another weird look.  
"Yeah, I'm Rachel." I told her and she looked me over.  
"Rachel Berry." I corrected, gaining a relieved smile and nod.  
"Okay good," Santana said then turned back in her seat and paid attention to whatever Mrs. Pillsbury was droning on about.  
The rest of the day I spent completely zoning out in class or actually taking notes with one earbud in. When the last bell rang, I sprang up from my chair and immediately bolted out of the classroom. Once I was out in the hall, I swiftly set my board down and skated down it to my locker, which I stopped at briefly to grab the books I needed for my homework, then headed on home. The ride home was the same as usual, having my earbuds blaring as I skated through the crowds, earning some dirty looks but overall rather calming. When I got home, I jogged upstairs before Aunt Shelby spotted me and took my jacket off, leaving me in my straight leg jeans that hung majorly low on my hips, black and gray high top Etnies, and a plain dark navy blue long sleeved tee. Most would say that wasn't very girly but really, I don't have to be looking girly for anyone. When I finished, I dumped my back and slid down the banister and slid into the kitchen without my Aunt noticing. That is until she turned around to find me sipping some chocolate milk sitting on the counter. Her eyes widened at the sight on my face and she quickly made her way over to me.  
"What happened?" She demanded, worry tinging her voice.  
"What?" I asked, giving her a look.  
"What happened to your face?" She asked, looking at my busted lip and lightly bruised eye.  
"Oh that? I went to hop on a rail and missed and hit my face on it," I told her, hoping that satisfied her worries so she wouldn't have to know the real reason my face was busted up.  
Aunt Shelby rolled her eyes at the statement, which seemed to sooth her, as she went back to cooking some vegan meatballs for dinner.  
"Why do you even ride those things?" She asked, just as Uncle Will was walking into the living room. He spotted my face and his own face darkened while he removed his scarf.  
"What happened?" Uncle asked and Aunt Shelby turned and gave me a look.  
"She was riding that death trap and fell off," She explained and I looked at Uncle Will, wondering if he was going to by my bullshit story. He seemed to because he let it go and walked over to the fridge.  
"As I was saying, why do you even ride those things?" Aunt Shelby asked again and I shrugged, getting ready to answer when Uncle Will cut in.  
"Because they're dangerous. We used to be dangerous once upon a time," He said, winking and smirking at me while Aunt Shelby rolled her eyes and denied it. I grinned and watched the scene unfold while drinking my milk, amusement filling me. I love these two so much. When their banter calmed, Uncle Will turned towards me.  
"Rach, think ya can help me with a leak down in the basement? It's flooding the whole thing," He asked and I shrugged as I hopped off the counter.  
"Sure," I said, following him, leaving Aunt Shelby cooking in the kitchen. I spotted a slight smile as I left though.

"So you think you can fix it?" Uncle Will asked as we looked at all the plumbing, our jeans rolled up to the top of our ankles.  
I nodded and looked over him, "Yeah probably. I can't get the stuff tonight since the hardware store is closed but I'll swing by it after school tomorrow and get the stuff I'll need to fix it."  
Uncle Will smiled and nodded.  
"Okay well look around through this junk and see if you find anything that's worth keeping. I'm heading upstairs." He said then just as he told me, he walked upstairs and shut the door. I walked over to the far wall of the basement, looking in old dusty boxes as I went, splashes making the only sound as I moved. When I got to the back corner, I found another dusty wet box. I sighed and lifted it and set it on the table that it was under. I looked down and saw an old leather briefcase and everything seemed to narrow in scope. I stooped and picked it up, tracing the initials _L.B. _that were emblazoned in the leather. I just found my Dad's old briefcase...

_10 Years Ago_

_I watched my parents talk in the front seat, my Dad sifting through his briefcase, moving different papers around or taking some out all together and giving them to Daddy as he drove. _

I blinked and headed upstairs. When I stepped out, clutching the bag in my hands and staring down at it, my Aunt and Uncle went silent. I looked up at them uneasily.  
"I found my Dad's briefcase. The one he kept with him all the time and guarded it with his life." I told them in a monotone voice, looking between them.  
"Oh yes your father asked us to look after it for him until he came back." Uncle Will said and I looked up at him.  
"It's empty though. What would you be keeping it safe for?" I asked, setting it down on the dinner table.  
"I don't know hun, your father was a very secretive man. Now, move that thing this is the table where we eat. Dinner will be ready soon." Aunt Shelby said, trying to change the subject. I was like a robot, I nodded and left the room. I walked upstairs and closed my bedroom door, hit the switch on my desk and my electronic lock set itself. I sat down in the middle of the floor and opened the briefcase, carefully taking everything in it out. An old calculator, a security badge for OsCorp, a newspaper clipping with Dad and another man in lab coats with serious looks on their faces. A couple pens and some other things that didn't matter. I lifted the case and heard something sliding around inside. I reopened it and found nothing and my eyebrows furrowed. I flipped the bag over and unzipped the back and started feeling around the top for some sort of opening and when I found it, I roughly opened it and saw documents of some sort sitting snugly in their. CONFIDENTIAL was spelled across the front of the manilla folder in black block lettering, while papers stuck out the top. I slid the folder and all the other documents out of the briefcase and set all of them down, scanning the papers. I flipped the folder open and looked over the pages inside, detailing cross species genetics and something called the delay alteration equation. Just as I was really starting to analyze the papers, a knock on my bedroom door sounded.  
"Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?" Uncle Will's voice said from behind the door.  
"Yeah sure one sec!" I called, hurriedly stuffing the papers back into the briefcase and sliding the thing across the room under my bed, then hit the unlock switch as I brought up the internet on my computer.  
"Come in," I called and the door opened to reveal Uncle Will waiting patiently. He walked in and shut the door behind him, sitting on my bed and looking around the room.  
"Rach, I know I haven't exactly been the best father. I mean, I stopped being able to help you with your homework when you turned ten years old. But I want to help you with the mystery with your parents. That picture there," He said, pointing at the picture of Dad and the other guy, "Is of your Dad and Dr. Carl Howell. They were very close and worked together at OsCorp for many years. I believe that they were working on something involving genetics but your father never got into details with us. Once your parents disappeared, he just stopped calling. He never even called to see if we knew where they were." Uncle Will told me and a sliver of hope washed through me. He stood up and made his way towards the door then stopped when he saw my desktop background.  
"She's really pretty," He said and I looked at him confusedly. He leant forward and pointed a finger at Santana's face that was glowing in the middle of the screen.  
"She's very pretty." He said again and I nodded.  
"Yeah, she really is," I said softly, earning a light smile from Uncle Will.  
"Well wash up and come downstairs, dinners gonna be ready soon." He said, then exited the room leaving me to do whatever I needed to do.

_Again, R&R please or I'll come back and web swing kick ya to the middle of next week ;) lol _

_LaxChick69 out _


	4. Chapter Three

_Ok so here's Chapter 3!_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own anything! :(_

_Rating: PG-13 for language and a sequence of violence _

Dinner went by pretty fast, considering I wolfed down my food. After hugging my Aunt and giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging Uncle Will, I raced upstairs and locked my room again. Then I spent all night researching online everything about Dr. Carl Howell, the delayed alteration algorithm, and tried to piece together everything about how it connects to my parents. I guess I passed out at my computer because when I woke up, my head was sideways on my keyboard and my hands slapped down on the number pad and the rest of the keys that weren't covered by my head.

"Greeattt," I groaned, going into the bathroom and quickly showered and pulled on a pair of black straight leg jeans, my Etnies, and a simple dark red t-shirt. I slipped my jacket on, through my backpack on my shoulders, and ran out of the house board in hand. All I could think about all day was going to OsCorp and talking to Dr. Carl Howell and tell him who I am. In most of my classes I just had my head down and was sleeping. But of course Santana had to make sure I was okay in history and of course I told I was, I just didn't get alot of sleep last night. That satisfied her and she went back to her work, with her earbuds in. I was beyond thankful when the end bell rang and I quickly ran out of the room and out the front doors of the school because I already had the books I was gonna need for tonight. Last night during my research I found out that OsCorp was a couple blocks from the Rockefeller Center, so I hopped on the subway and went up to Grand Central.

The board ride from there took all of ten minutes and soon I was outside of OsCorp Tower. I put my skateboard under the straps on my backpack and tightened them so the board wouldn't fall. Then I walked up the marble steps, passing many men and women dressed in suits or short skirts and blouses and heels. All had security cards clipped onto their breast pockets and all looked serious. Normally, it would've intimidated me but I don't know, maybe I was too anxious to be intimidated. Quickly I made my way to the glass front doors, looking up at the tower. It was all made of glass and then there was an outer shell made of black steel or some type of metal that was shaped into hundreds of different hexagons. It truly was a work of art in modern buildings. I watched the front doors slide open and as I stepped in and gazed around the lobby. I saw security guards checking people for ID cards and I suddenly knew this wasn't going to be easy. Then I remembered how I had seen something about internships being filled up.

"Excuse me?" A voice said and I turned looking around for the source. I spotted the receptionist and she was giving me a 'what the fuck?' look.

"Ummm hi," I said nervously and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you here for the intern sign in?" She asked and once it was processed, I nodded slowly. She just continued watching me like I was high or something.

"Ok well find your security card and meet your group upstairs." She told me and again I nodded then looked over at the cards. I tried to find a believable name.

"Um miss, are you having trouble finding yourself?" The woman asked and I shook my head.

"Nope uhhh I'm right here," I said, grabbing a random ID that was for girls and held it up, grinning nervously.

The receptionist nodded slowly, still staring me like I was insane but motioned for me to head on up. I nodded and smiled a little then headed off. When I got to the stairs, a security guard checked my card and then allowed me through. I hopped on the escalator and looked down watching all the people. When I got to the top, I found a group of interns and walked over to them and stood in the back. Then you will not guess who strutted up to our group in a long white lab coat, her hair pulled back with her bangs out and wearing a short black skirt, knee high socks, and a pair of black flats. She had a high tech tablet in her hands and was scanning through the list. The girl I am talking about is none other than Santana Lopez, the girl that I have liked since seventh grade.

"Ok guys I am Santana Lopez, Dr. Carl Howell's senior intern and I'm gonna be taking you on a tour of the facilities, telling you what we are going to be doing, and telling you what happens if you aren't welcome anymore." Santana told us, giving us a small smile. A commotion erupted downstairs and all of us looked over the railing to see two guards dragging a lanky blonde girl out of the front entrance while she yelled about being an intern. Guess I just found who's ID I stole.

Santana clapped her hands, "Okay well now that that is over you know what happens if you decide to not listen to what people here say. Let's start on that tour." Then she led us off and talked and talked about everything that we would be doing. When we got to the main research room, I stared around in wonder as with much of the other interns. Santana stopped and turned around to address all of us.

"So, this is the main research lab. This is where most of your time will be spent helping our scientists and working on the Doctors research." Santana started when a man came up behind her. He was wearing a white lab coat of his own, along with having slicked back midnight black hair, a pair of glasses, and he was missing his left arm from the elbow down. This must be Dr. Carl Howell.

"Thank you for the great introduction Santana. Now, does anyone have any guesses as to what we're researching here?" The man said, patting Santana on the shoulder and turning to address the rest of us. Most interns shook their heads, I just stayed in the back keeping my hood up and face hidden so Santana wouldn't recognize me.

"Well, as you can see I lost my left arm. Tragic story really but it's neither the time nor place to go into the details of that. But I've been looking for some type of cure to this and help regrow my arm at a relatively fast rate. Does anyone have any guesses as to how we've been trying to accomplish this?" Dr. asked and a small Asian kid raised his hand in front. Go figure to that.

"Stem Cell research?" He asked and Howell shook his head.

"No, that would take too long of a process and that wouldn't really help."

A couple guesses later and it seemed as though the doc was losing hope, so I slowly raised my hand as I stepped forward. Santana's eyes widened and she looked down at her tablet, no doubt checking to see if my name was on the list. When she didn't, she narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything. Howell called on me and looked expectant.

"Cross species genetics right?" I said, looking at him. His eyes widened, along with Santana's.

"Yes, how did you know?" He said and I shrugged.

"I think I read it somewhere," I told him and he smiled softly.

"Well, good to know that you know what we're doing here. Now, I must be off I have an important meeting but it was nice meeting all of you." Dr. Howell said, giving me a long look then turning and heading off down the corridor. I watched him leave then turned my gaze back to Santana, who was tapping away at her tablet. Then infront of all of us popped a holographic screen that a had tree with all type of different animals on the branches. The spider is what caught my eye but I tuned into Santana as she spoke.

"This is OsCorps Tree of Biology. These are all the animals we have worked with and are still working with in our cross species genetics. It's very important to learn everything about these mammals, for they are what you will be working with most in your research." Santana explained then shut the program off.

"So, let's take you to your research room and get started," She said and pointed the group down the hall and pulled me off to the side.

"So, you're now Sierra Kie?" Santana asked sarcastically, gesturing to my card clipped to my chest.

"Yeah..." I said, trailing off as Santana looked me over.

"Why are you here Rachel? Are you stalking me now or something?" Santana asked, joking the last bit. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Totally, I have nothing better to do than stalk you Santana." I said, cocking an eyebrow. Her face grew serious again though.

"Serious Rachel, why are you here?" She asked and I looked around.

"I love science," I told her and she raised an eyebrow, not believing me one bit.

"Seriously, I love science so much and just had to get in here and check out all the different machines." I insisted and she gave me another once over than sighed, muttering something under her breath.

"Ok here's the deal. You listen to whatever I tell you to do and no wandering off from the group. I don't need to be getting in trouble for allowing someone who wasn't on the list in, let alone letting you walk around all on your own." Santana instructed then strutted off, not looking back. I guess she assumed I was going to listen.

Quickly, I slipped down the hall that Dr. Howell had gone and walked inconspicuously a little farther behind him, looking out the windows and looking in the different research areas. When I saw him turn the corner, I pressed my back to the wall and peeked around the corner, watching as he did the security code on this touch screen. The doors control pad turned green and he pulled it open, just so two men in hazmat suits step out and start talking to him about something in a manilla folder. I couldn't see what it said but as they walked away and the door shut and locked, I checked that no one was around, strolled over to the control panel, and did the code like the doctor did. The panel turned green and quickly, I opened the door and stepped into the room.

Inside it was abnormally cold but for some reason I didn't shiver. I stepped farther in and saw different machines moving these metal block things the size of my pad of my thumb into these metal sheets that held twenty of them. I scrunched my eyebrows together then looked to the center of the room, which was encased in this circular metal case. I walked to the door and it slid open with a light _hiiiiisssss_. I stepped in and looked around in complete awe. All around me were spider webs being criss crossed and twisted by these metal arms that were spinning slowly. Thousands of spiders climbed the spider webs on the inside of the machine and I stepped in next to them. Then I reached forward and lightly strummed one of the taunt webs. It made a light noise and then a blinking red light started going off and suddenly all the spiders were falling on me. I started panicking, flapping around and smacking the creepy little things off me, while trying not to scream bloody murder. Finally the damn things stopped falling on me and I calmed down, brushing the last of them off. Or atleast that's what I thought. Quickly I moved out of the room and down the hall back to where I had come from, only to come face to face with Santana. And man did she look like she was trying to hold back her pissed offness. She held out her hand and with a sigh looked at me.

"I need you to leave now," She murmured and I nodded, taking my card off and placing it in her hand. She then turned on her heels and walked off. Then a stinging pain, like a bee sting but like ten times worse hit the back of my neck and I winced, yelping lowly. Santana looked over her shoulder in confusion but kept walking when I gave her a weak smile. I reached back and felt around until I grabbed a line of something. I pulled softly and it wouldn't come off so I took a deep breath and yanked. Pain ripped through my neck and I hissed, holding whatever it was in my hand and bringing it around. My eyes widened when I saw it was some spider web and one of those spiders were dangling from it. I looked around to see if anyone saw it, then put the bug carefully into one of the small pockets in my backpack and made my way out of the building. I walked to the subway and halfway there I started feeling woozy and everything was starting to spin. I ground my teeth together and kept going. When I got on the train, I laid down on one of the seats and closed my eyes. I blacked out within ten seconds.

My dreams were filled with images of intricate, faintly glowing blue spider webs, spiders, and memories of my parents. Plus a little bit of blackness and blood. Then I felt something cold on my forehead and then something drip onto my nose and my eyes snapped open and I jumped into the air, legitly landing on the ceiling. I looked down and saw a group of people, two girls and three guys all staring at me in fascination. I looked at myself and saw that I was stuck to the cieling by my hands and feet. I yelped and hopped off, landing on the floor. One of the girls was shrieking about me getting beer on her. I stepped forward.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me," I said, reaching forward and putting patting her shoulder. Except when I tried to pull away, my hand wouldn't come.

"Dude get your hands off my girl," this bald Puerto Rican guy growled, looking downright pissed. I looked at him helplessly.

"I'm trying," I pleaded then yanked. Good news: my hand came off, bad news: her shirt came with it.

The girl started yelling and I started flailing my hands as I tried to get her damn shirt off my hand.

"You're so dead," the guy yelled, coming at me.

"No man c'mon," I said, and without thinking jumped around and grabbed the pole, swinging around it and kicking the guy square in the gut. He flew back and hit the ground, groaning.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, only for his blonde friend to come and swing at me. I ducked and head butted him and threw a punch. He stumbled back and groaned, sitting back down on the chair. I turned and saw the last guy holding my board and raising it getting ready to swing.

"C'mon not my board," I begged, only for him to swing and crack it against the pole. The wood snapped in half and I literally yanked the pole out of the ground and ceiling and swung it. It hit the last guy across the face, sending him to the ground. I tried removing the pole but it wouldn't come off my hands and I kept hitting the idiots as they stood. I kept saying, "Oh My God I'm so sorry," whenever I hit them. The stupid pole finally fell off right at my stop and when the doors open, I grabbed my backpack and the broken pieces of my board and rushed home.

I quietly slipped in the front door and my hunger was getting to me. I could eat like five different cows right now and not be full. Plus my vision was disoriented and I felt like I was completely and totally stoned. But I knew I wasn't so I was wigging out. When I stepped into the living room, Aunt Shelby stood up and rushed over to me while Uncle Will sat in his chair.

"Where have you been?" Aunt Shelby asked and I brushed her off, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I was out with some friends skating," I said absently, rummaging through the fridge until I just started stacking food. By the end, I had a steak, carrots, a couple microwave Mac n' Cheese things, ice cream, and potato chips. I looked over at Aunt Shelby and Uncle Ben, who seemed to be trying to decide if I was high or drunk or both.

"Well, night!" I said brightly, walking past them with my food as Aunt Shelby held my skateboard in her hands with a look of wonder.

I quickly rushed upstairs, locked my bedroom door and went to work looking up everything about spider bites while I ate my food. When it was all gone, I was still hungry and it was two in the morning. I called it a night and went to bed, not bothering to change. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out with a pounding headache, nausea, and hunger still firmly in place. Plus the stinging of my spider bite.

_R&R! Thanks for all the following and reviews, I love ya guys and I hope you love the story thus far! _

_LaxChick69 out :) _


	5. Chapter Four

_**2 chappies in one day! I'm sooooo proud of myself but I love this story so whatever! :) **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( **_

_**Rating: PG-13 for language and intense sequences of action and violence **_

?

_BBRRRIINNNGG! _Without even opening my eyes, I thrust my arm out and slammed my fist down onto the clock. I felt the thing shatter underneath my hand. My eyes shot open at that and I looked over at the pieces in surprise and some horror. I hopped out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom while Aunt Shelby yelled up that breakfast was going to be ready soon.

"OK!" I yelled back, then shut the door of the bathroom. When I pulled away to look in the mirror, the doorknob came with my hand. I looked down at it with groggy eyes and groaned softly, shaking my hand until it fell off. I grabbed my toothpaste off the edge of the sink and opened it, holding my toothbrush in my other hand. I squeezed the thing of toothpaste and it spurted out, sticking onto the mirror. I gazed at it for a minute then shrugged and leaned forward, swiping through it with my toothbrush. I looked down and grabbed the handle of the cold water and turned, apparently too hard because it broke off and water started spraying everywhere. I stumbled back and grabbed the rod that held the shower curtain, only for it to break off it my hand. I grabbed one of my dirty shirts from the floor and stuffed it onto the leak, effectively stopping it. I sighed and shook my head, this cannot be happening. I turned to the other door and with my thumb and index finger turned it, thanking God that this doorknob didn't break off. I closed the door behind me and rushed back to my room, quickly changing into a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans, a pair of regular Nike skate shoes, and a black long sleeve with a hood on it. Then I shrugged into my jacket and grabbed my backpack and extra board that I had under my bed. I rushed down the stairs and yelled over my shoulder, "Can't eat, late for school!" to my Aunt Shelby on the way out.

As I skated all I could think about was the bathroom and how royally pissed and freaked out Aunt Shelby is going to be when she finds it. Though the whole thing was kinda amusing to me, mostly it just freaked me out about the fact that somehow everything is sticking to me... Like a spider... I shook my head at the thought and kept riding, sticking my earbuds in to block out my thoughts. Yellowcard came blasting through the my earbuds and I nodded my head along with the beat.

School passed as usual, me going through the halls like a ghost, Puck picking on any kid that looked at him the wrong way, me getting yelled at for riding my board through the hallways, and this is a new one, Santana watching me like a frickin hawk. When school let out, I went to back at home to plan my day for tomorrow. It took me all night and when I woke up the next morning, I got dressed and headed out to the destination I planned going to last night: Dr. Carl Howell's home. I had to take a taxi out to where he lived outside the city limits. I paid the taxi driver, making sure to tip him so that he would wait while I talked to Dr. Howell. I walked up the front steps of the house and rang the doorbell, feeling the little drizzling of rain starting to come down as I waited. The door finally opened and Dr. Howell appeared, surprised to see me.

"You're that intern from yesterday. Correct?" He asked and I nodded.

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you about your theories on cross species genetics," I said and he looked back into the house and back at me.

"Well, this is my home as you can well see. I think this can wait until we're back at the office don't you think?" He asked, getting ready to shut the door. Right before it was fully closed I blurted out, "I'm Leroy Berry's daughter!"

The doctor slowly turned around and reopened the door fully, staring at me.

"Rachel?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's me. Can I come in?" I asked and he nodded, stepping out of the way and allowing me to come in.

Dr. Howell poured us each a mug of coffee and when he almost dropped one, I quickly grabbed it and handed it back to him. He was staring at me but nodded graciously.

"Very good reflexes. Thank you by the way," He said and I shrugged.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't keep in contact all of these years. As you probably know, your father and I were working on an algorithm for cross species genetics. But when him and Hiram disappeared, so did all of our work on the project. Including the equation that we had come up with to solve the problem. We had no idea if it would work or not and ever since, I've been trying to find an equation that would actually work. The whole reason we started this project however was to find out a way to regenerate my arm that I lost in a car accident, along with losing my gorgeous wife in it too. When you're father took all that data and research with him, I was furious, filled with rage. And I took that out on your family. And I'm truly sorry for that." Dr. Howell explained, seeming to become saddened by the whole ordeal. I nodded and watched him. I looked around and spotted a notepad of paper. I gestured towards it.

"May I?" I asked and he looked at where I was pointing.

"Yes of course." He said, turning and watching me as I walked around the bar and sat up on one of the stools, pulled the pen I always carry out of my pocket and covered the paper with my other hand as I jotted down the formula that I found in my Dad's folder but had reworked it so that it did work, thanks to the reading I had done from Dr. Howell's book. When I finished, I pushed the paper across the bar to him and bit the pen as he read over the formula a few times, looking up at me every time between readings.

"This is…"

"The decay alteration rate formula." I finished, nodding and looking at him expectantly.

"How would you like to come in Monday after school and work with me at OsCorp as my personal intern on this?" Dr. Howell asked and my eyes widened at the suggestion.

"I would love to." I answered and he looked at me then the paper.

"May I keep this?" He asked and I nodded at him kinda confused.

"Yeah sure," I answered unsurely, nodding.

He flashed me a smile. "Great well I'll see you on Monday then. Have a great weekend," He said, sounding distracted.

I nodded and left the house, jogging through the rain to the taxi and hopping in. All I could think about all weekend was how on Monday I would get to work at OsCorp with Dr. Howell himself and maybe get some insight into my Dad's past and why he was so secretive.

Monday finally rolled around and all of my classes were boring beyond belief. I slept the whole time as usual and no teacher called me on it Then I witnessed Puck bullying more poor kids, today was Kurt's turn again and I was tempted to stop him from shoving the poor kid into the glass display case again. But I didn't need anymore trouble and I really didn't want to get into it when I don't even know about my whole new 'powers' that I had developed. That plan was thrown out the window however, when my free track, which is pretty much a free period, rolled around. I went to the gym hoping to get some good pics for the yearbook this time. While I was sitting on the bleachers, listening to my music and trying to find some good pictures, Puck was torturing some poor girl that I identified as Tina Cohen-Chang. She was on the dance committee and student council, quiet, never really bothered anyone. But of course Puck had to go and be an asshole to her. Him and his buddies on the basketball team were playing a half-court game and whenever Puck got the ball or the pass was a little off, he would hit the ball so that it flew and either hit Tina's paint can and spilled it or hit the poster she was making itself. Finally after about fifteen minutes of the bullshit that is Puck being 'cool' I stood and hopped down the bleachers, stooping and picking the can up and grabbing the ball.

"Thanks," Tina mumbled, giving me a light, nervous smile. I returned it and nodded.

"Anytime," I said then turned to Puck.

"C'mon Berry, give me the ball," Puck said, stepping towards me. I smirked and looked down at the ball, getting an idea.

"Nahh," I drawled, twirling the ball a little bit. Puck looked back at his friends then at me.

"Seriously Berry, give it to me," Puck demanded and my smirk got wider.

"Why don't you take it from me?" I said, shrugging with the ball still in my hands and stepping close to Puck. He looked back at his friends while one said, "Get it Puck!"

He seemed to be debating it and I looked at him nonchalantly, "Go ahead, take it."

When he lunged for it, quicker than I thought was possible I switched it behind my back to the other hand and grinned at him. His eyes narrowed slightly and he went after it again. This time again I switched it behind my back but held it above my head. I smirked and shrugged slightly, cocking my head. He went for it yet again and this time I hopped up, tucking Puck's head under my arm and switching the ball behind his back, shoved him away and made him spin so he was facing away from me, then threw the ball so it hit Puck right in the middle of the back, bounced off and back into my hands. All his friends were chuckling, ooooing, and nudging each other. Puck turned around and gave me a look that showed he was pissed. I simply smirked and stepped back alittle bit. I fake through it as Puck moved forward and at the movement he flinched back, moving his arms up to cover his face and turning to the side. When he turned back, I was trying to hold back laughter and his friends weren't even trying to hide their amusement. He stared at me and I held the ball out full length in my hand.

"Just take it." I said softly, nodding my head towards the ball. He seemed to be debating it and I sighed.

"Alright, how bout this?" I asked, putting my other hand up in front of my eyes, only opening two of my fingers so I could see out of one eye.

"Alright, how bout that?" I asked again, turning completely around while still covering my eyes. The whole group of guys were now laughing and watching in interest the whole thing.

Puck strode forward and grabbed the ball and yanked, only to come away with nothing. I turned around a little and watched as he struggled to take the ball from me.

"C'mon Puck, take it," I said softly, looking down at the ball while smirking, then looked back up at Puck.

He let go of the ball and started walking backwards, while his friends were telling him to take it. I still had the ball held out and watched the douche the whole time. This is insanely fun! I turned to face him front to front and started bouncing the ball lazily, smirking in amusement. Confidence was practically oozing out of every pore in my body. Puck's friends were giving him shit the entire time he was backing up and the rest of the gym was watching in amazement and in Tina's case, disbelief. When Puck was backed up far enough he yelled, "Bring it Berry! C'mon, bring it Berry!"

I started sprinting forward, carrying the ball like a football. When I got to Puck, I shouldered him to the side, well more like shoulder slammed him to the side. He went flying and hit the floor, sliding over to his friends feet. Almost immediately after hitting him, I jumped into the air, going airborne and everything seemed to go into slo-mo for me. The basketball hooped approached slowly and when I was just slamming the ball in, everything went back to normal time. The glass of the backboard shattered from the impact and when I landed, I felt something heavy in my hand and looked over to see the basketball hoop in my hand. Everyone was staring at me in shock and awe, while I had probably the biggest ' Oh fucking shit' look on my face. I glanced over my shoulder as I straightened and dropped the hoop to see Puck still laying on the floor with a freaked out look on his face as he stared at me. Next thing I know, Mr. Figgins has come in and dragged me out of the gym and down to his office. He made me sit in the chair across from him while he called me Uncle Will and told him that he needed Will to change shifts and come in. I sunk low in my chair and blew some air out, making my bangs fly up into the air while we waited.

All in all, the meeting took about an hour and a half. Mr. Figgins went on and on about how I'd have to do community service to repay the school for the damage, plus more community service instead of detention. Then I also have to apologize to Puck for 'humiliating the poor boy in front of his peers'. Poor boy my ass. But I didn't voice that since I didn't need anymore trouble on my hands. When the meeting was finished and we were dismissed, Uncle Will practically dragged me out of the office by the collar into the hallway. School had already ended so the hallway lights were off or dimmed down.

"Was that true?" He demanded and I looked down then back at him.

"What part? Cuz judging by the basketball hoop that you saw, I'm pretty sure you know that part's true." I said, earning a smack upside the head for my sarcasm. I rubbed the back of my head and I looked at my Uncle.

"Seriously, what part are you talking about?" I asked sincerely and he looked at my carefully.

"The part where you humiliated that boy." Uncle said and I shrugged.

"Was he the one that hit you with that right hook a few days ago?" Uncle asked and my head shot up at that. I thought he didn't know about that. I opened my mouth to say as much but Uncle cut me off.

"I know a right hook when I see one. So, was he?" Uncle asked and I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah it was. And he deserved it too." I said defiantly and Uncle stared at me.

"Well, with the power you have, you can't just go around humiliating people." Uncle said then sighed.

"Anyways, since I had to trade shifts at work, you're gonna have to pick your Aunt Shelby up from work at nine tonight. Ok?" Uncle said and I nodded.

"Yeah got it." I responded.

I looked at my Uncle and saw that he was looking over my shoulder and smirking evilly.

I turned and saw Santana standing on the other side of the hall, clutching her books to her chest and looking nervous, like she just intruded on something.

"I'm her parole officer." He called, then patted my shoulder and walked off, chuckling softly to himself. I cursed my Uncle and turned and walked nervously over to Santana.

"He's not really my parole officer. I don't have one of those." I told her when she met me halfway. I rubbed my neck nervously and looked at the Latina in front of me.

She laughed and looked at me.

"Well that's good to know," She joked and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and leant back on my heels.

"So I was uhhhh wondering if sometime maybe you and I could... ya know like we could do this like thing or maybe another thing or something," I said, mentally slapping my forehead at how stupid I managed to make myself sound. Santana was smiling and laughing, nodding and considering it.

"I think I'd love that." She told me and I smiled at her.

"Uhhh I'm kinda busy tonight though so how about you come over this Friday at this address at eight o'clock. Friday's taco night so. You like Mexican food?" Santana asked, suddenly getting a little nervous. I grinned at her.

"I love Mexican food," I told her, taking the sheet of paper she held out to me that had her address and number on it.

"Ok great! So I gotta go so see ya Friday," Santana said turning away. I nodded and smiled at her, watching her walk away. Then she turned around suddenly.

"I forgot to tell you, it's apartment twenty sixteen. Sorry." She called and I waved at her and nodded.

"Twenty sixteen got it!" I called, nodding and watching her leave. When she was out of sight, I turned and started walking down the hallway, dancing a little bit. Now off to OsCorp to meet with Dr. Howell and work on the Cross Species Genetics equation.

**_R&R please and I really hope you're enjoying this story! Cuz I am! :D _**

**_LaxChick69 Out :)_**


	6. Chapter Five

****_Hey guys so here's another new chapter. I'm on a real roll with this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know it hasn't really gotten into Rachel's powers yet but I'm kinda taking it slow and allowing you to get to know the characters :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( _

_Rating: PG-13 for brief strong language and intense sequences of action and violence _

****

"Ahh Rachel glad you could make it," Dr. Howell exclaimed happily, standing from his seat and striding over to me. I shook his head and smiled softly.  
"It's a pleasure to be working with you sir," I answered, releasing my hand and stepping back. Dr. Howell seemed to be scrutinizing my outfit and I looked down at myself. Before I came I went back home and changed into the nicest pair of jeans I could, a long sleeved burgundy tee, and a pair of black Nike's. When Dr. Howell was satisfied, he looked at me and gestured to the door.  
"Let's go take a tour shall we?" He suggested and I nodded.  
"Sounds good," I said and then we were off.  
Overall, the tour was amazing. OsCorp has so many different high-tech and advanced machinery that I am in heaven! I stopped at one point to look at one of the machines. It was in a enclosed glass room and there were a couple scientists inside working on the machine. Dr. Howell stopped next to me as I examined the machine through the glass. The design looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on why.  
"That was an invention of your father's actually. It is also very dangerous. We thought that if we could make it work, we could create clouds over entire cities and make it rain. And it has worked when we've tried it. Problem is, it could also be used to spread a poison or bacteria through an entire city. So if in the wrong hands, it could become a very large threat." Dr. Howell explained and I nodded slowly.  
"Well, let's go and get working on that formula shall we?" Dr. Howell piped up after a minute of silence and I looked over at him.  
"Sounds good to me," I said and we went off to the research room.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent working on the formula and trying to get it to work with the rats that we were going to be injecting with the serum. Dr. Howell kept trying different ones and finally let me try and I quickly typed in the formula and dragged it over to the holographic genetics wheel. After it didn't work I rearranged it again. As I was typing my phone started ringing and Dr. Howell looked up.  
"Do you need to take that?" He asked as I looked down at the screen to see it was my Uncle Will. I hit ignore and slid the phone back into my pocket.  
"No. Let's keep working," I told him. Dr. Howell nodded and looked back at the screen.  
I finished off the new equation and Dr. Howell looked at it.  
"That'll never work," He stated and I looked over my shoulder at him, a slightly cocky smirk plastered on my face.  
"We'll see about that," I said then turned around and dragged the equation over to the wheel. I dropped it in and we watched as it continued failing. Both of us were watching intently and just as Dr. Howell was getting ready to give up, it worked. Like it was 100% correct and it fit perfectly with the rat's DNA.  
"My God you got it," Dr. Howell stammered, his eyes wide in disbelief. I smiled and we quickly got to work with the serum, the whole time we were talking over how we could try and transfer this to humans. When the serum was completed, I held Lacy, the rat we were about to jab, as Dr. Howell plugged the serum into the needle that we would be using. Then I gripped her tight as he jabbed the needle into her, while she squeaked a little bit. Once the serum was all the way in, he extracted the needle and I put the rat back into her cage.  
"Well, that's all for the day. It truly is incredible that you figured out the formula. Just think that once we adapt this for human usage! It'll be amazing!" Dr. Howell said, patting my shoulder and I smiled lightly.  
"It was great. I'll stop by soon to check on Lacy and her progress." I said, then headed out of the building and home.

****

As I rolled up on my board to the house, I saw Uncle Will sitting on the porch fuming. I hopped off the board just as my phone started ringing and I pulled it out to see Santana calling me. I ignored it and jogged up the steps as Uncle Will stormed towards me.  
"Well, I'm happy that it still works. That's good to know," He snarled and my eyes widened.  
"What's wrong? What did I do? Is it about the backboard?" I asked, stepping back slightly. Uncle Will shook his head at me and took a step towards me.  
"Did you forget something? Like picking your Aunt up at nine?" Uncle Will yelled and my eyes got huge. Shit! I completely blanked out on that, that's probably why he called me.  
"Oh my God Uncle Will I'm so sorry I got held up with some friends and I completely forgot," I stammered and he just glared at me whilst shaking his head.  
"I'm not the one you owe an apology to. You go in there like the woman I know you are and apologize to your Aunt who had to walk home alone twelve blocks at night!" Uncle Will ordered and I hung my head and headed inside, Uncle Will trailing behind me like an attack dog. When I walked in, I saw Aunt Shelby standing in the living room with a hand over her mouth.  
"Well dammit apologize!" Uncle Will ordered.  
"Will it's fine really!" Aunt Shelby pleaded with him, looking at me as I stood off to the side looking between the two.  
"The hell it's alright Shel! You had to walk home twelve blocks in the dark!" Uncle Will yelled and I looked at him kinda afraid now.  
I turned to Aunt Shelby. "I'm sorry I forgot to come and pick you up from work." I apologized and went to leave the room when Uncle Will grabbed my arm and whipped me back around. I glared at him.  
"What?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.  
"What is going on with you lately? You're coming home late, not telling us anything, humiliating boys at school, and now giving attitude! Your father used to tell me that it was your choice to do thing, its your life, but don't go messing things up with other people. You're responsible for yourself and only yourself." Uncle told me and I glared hard at him.  
"Then why isn't he here to tell me that! Oh that's right, because he left me when I was six and didn't fucking care about me!" I yelled and Uncle stared at me.  
"How dare you!" He yelled and I cut him off.  
"NO! How dare _you! _You shouldn't be the one to be telling me this, my Dad should be telling me this! You're not my father and you never will be!" I yelled back and then grabbed my board and stormed to the front door. I swung the door open and Uncle Will and Aunt Shelby were following me right on my heels.  
"Where are you going?" Aunt Shelby asked and I yelled over my shoulder, "Out!" Then I slammed the door and I heard the glass shatter behind me. I turned for a second and saw Uncle Will and Aunt Shelby standing in the foyer, staring at the door in shock. I shrugged it off and ran off down the street and hopped on my board. I heard Uncle Will yelling my name but I ignored it as I headed downtown.

****

When I got downtown, I rode around for a little while down the abandoned street. Only a couple cars were driving by, otherwise it looked like pretty shady part of town. But I'm pretty used to being out on my own after dark so I just rode around until I got thirsty and I stopped at a 24/7 liquor store that was under some railroad tracks. I walked into the store and went to the back, grabbing a chocolate milk from the fridge and headed up front. I set the milk down and the guy behind the counter ran it up.  
"That'll be 2. 47." He told me and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, grabbing the last of my money and giving it to him and then pulled out four dimes and a nickel. Figures I'm off by two cents. I sighed and he looked at me expectantly. I saw that penny thingy and I grabbed two pennies and he smirked at me, shaking his head.  
"You can't take a penny unless you pay over ten bucks. Put the money back," He ordered and I growled.  
"That's a bullshit rule," I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me," He asked and I rolled my eyes and he glared at me.  
"Either pay the full money or move because you're holding up the line." The guy said and I grabbed my money back and started walking towards the door. I looked at the guy behind me and watched as he set a six pack of something down on the counter and asked for a few packs of cigarettes. As the guy behind the counter was getting them, the other guy grabbed all the money from the register and then grabbed my milk and threw it over to me. He rushed out the other door as I walked out the front and down the street.  
"Hey get back here!" The cashier yelled, running out of the store to chase the guy. He looked over at me as I walked off drinking my milk.  
"You gonna help!" He yelled panicked and I smirked.  
"Not my problem!" I yelled back and continued walking. That is until I heard a gunshot. I whipped around and saw a man laying on the ground that looked like my Uncle Will and the cashier and thief nowhere to be found. I raced across the street, my heart pounding in my ears and jumping to my throat. Please please please don't be Uncle Will. I dropped down next to the man and saw that it was Uncle Will.  
"No No NO! Someone call an ambulance! Please someone!" I screamed, pushing down on the bullet wound. Blood started coating and seeping through my fingers. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to save my Uncle. He was already dead though and all I could do was scream for help and cry my heart out. It was all my fault that he's dead and it was killing me.

****

Police showed up on the scene after God knows how long and had to pull me off my Uncle as they checked for a pulse. They told me that he had been dead for ten minutes and that he probably only lived for a couple minutes after being shot. I just cried and cried until I was all out of tears and they drove me back to my house so that they could talk to my Aunt Shelby. The coroner took my Uncle away and another group of police men scanned the area for evidence and asked witnesses about what the man looked like. I gave the sketch artist my description and I found out that this man has done quite a few robberies, one including a murder that wasn't including my Uncle. Aunt Shelby cried the whole time that the officers were talking to her and when they left, all I could do was hug her and say that I was so sorry. She hugged me back and neither of us got much sleep that night. I skipped school the next couple days, staying in my room and listening to my iPod or helping Aunt Shelby with the funeral arrangements. Finally she made me go back and she went back to work. I slept in her room with her and I actually slept for the first night in three days.

****

I rode to school on my board, iPod blaring in my ears, and I kept my hood up. When I walked through the school doors and down the hall to my locker, everybody stared at me sadly. Guess everyone heard about my Uncle being shot and dying. When I was at my locker getting my stuff with my hood still up, I saw Puck walking up from the corner of my eye. I sighed and without even looking said, "Puck not today." He went to grab my shoulder and I spun around lightning fast, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into the lockers. Everyone went dead silent and watched the exchange. Santana stood across the hall, hand covering mouth and had tears welling up from seeing me and not being able to help. Puck looked down at me as I glared at him and shook my head.  
"Not today Puck," I said and I held back tears.  
"It's okay Rae, I get it," Puck said and I shook my head and let him down, slammed my locker shut without grabbing my stuff and jogged down the hall.

****

****_So yeah kinda sad at the end but hey, it makes the story better in the end. So R&R and I hope you enjoyed! :D _

_LaxChick69 Out _


End file.
